


Among the Stars

by timahina



Series: ZarcRay Week 2019 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), ZarcRay Week (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: There was a feeling and it called to them. An illustrious first meeting brought by The Force.





	Among the Stars

_There it is again._

Zarc didn’t know what to make of this constant, irritating pull of the Force - if he could call it that. No matter where he went or what hour of the day it was, he always heard this soft voice, a warmth that was always at the tips of his fingers and yet could never fully grasp.

A strange glow was always at the other end. A figure that was always blurred and could never formalize. And Zarc could always feel himself be lulled into a forbidden calm before returning to his senses and the familiarity of the darkness that enraptured his heart.

For now, he needed to put it out of his mind and continue on with the mission before him. A droid he needed to find, dismantle, and rip apart wire by wire. He had enough frustrations where he felt that destroying a robot whose beeps of terrors wouldn’t stay with him the way hapless civilians would.

Once more, Zarc dawned his mask before the shuttle opened up, allowing him to leave - a small scouting team following suit. “Find the droid - that is our only bounty for today.” He made sure to warn them, holding out his hand and quickly balled it up to a fist as a nearby boulder shattered into a thousand pieces of rubble beside the ship. They got the message loud and clear.

The scouts waited till he waved off a signal before running off in separate directions, each in search for a droid. There was nothing special about _this_ droid - but rather, there was a certain key item it contained. And he wasn’t even sure it was this droid but better to waste his time than be sorry.

His breath hitched and he grabbed the jolt of his lightsaber at his side. There was something not right. There was something pulsating within these woods.

More persistent in his mind than any droid. It was that pull and stronger than ever. And worse, he felt a _compulsion_ to seek it. Perhaps now Zarc could find that figure in the light that tormented him. And when he did, he’d destroy it and the last remnant of his former self - achieving the peace he long sought.

 

\---

 

_There it is again._

The persistent call in the bleakest of woods, in the dark trenches. She would hear the soft murmurs, the entrancing and mystical tales it spun and each time she had no choice but to turn her head away from the chilling darkness. No, she needed to continue on with her duties - with the familiarity of her life.

Ray had traveled down every day down the depths to find scraps and other debris to barter for food and coin. Every day, it was the same sort of thrilling routine of lonely travels and eerie chirps of porgs echoing throughout the damp tree cover. Though today was different.

Today, there was rain.

Luckily, thanks to the thick tree cover, it wasn’t too terrible of a walk. Though her clothes were still damp, and her boots seeped in mud, Ray continued on her trail as she dragged her bags of goodies. She couldn’t focus on such ridiculous chills coursing under her skin when she had chores to fulfill.

Ray had made a good find earlier, a droid of all things. It was a pure thing, on its last legs of life and so she did the merciful thing and put it out its misery as quickly as she could. And in her bag, enough valuable parts to feed herself for weeks.

Lightning struck and sparks shot off, branches from far above fell in front of her and Ray screamed from the sudden tremor of the earth. Her voice echoed along the trail, hearing her own voice delayed in the distance as porg cries quieted. All she heard was the hammering of her heart and the downpour of heavy rain that she had been protected from.

And of course, the lulls of a voice she had been so desperate to avoid. Images of a boy in black attire, his face enshrouded in darkness - a hand out for her to take, calling out her name.

 

\---

 

A scream.

Zarc turned around sharply and whipped out his lightsaber, activating it as the rain bounced off the heated blade. There was trouble nearby.

No, not trouble.

It was a different feeling.

He began his trek down an abandoned trail. Surely, his troops would find and capture the droid and, in the meantime, he would investigate this sudden call. The mission was not in jeopardy, he could afford to be derailed for a short while.

His steps were faster, more urgent as the downpour increased. It was as though the forest itself was pushing him - guiding him. Even the calming and pulsating hum of his lightsaber couldn’t circumvent the familiar and painful tug. It was there.

And it was so much stronger than before. The warmth he felt, the maddening and addicting comfort of a light that soothed him. Images of a girl frolicking in the sun, her dress stained from dirt and wildflowers and her hair held up in childish pigtails. She held her arms out, calling his name - begging for him.

Zarc stopped atop a dirt hill and removed his mask, panting heavily. He hadn’t realized he was running. Or what direction he had gone down. But there it was.

The figure glowing in white, blinding him.

_There you are…!_

 

\---

 

The sudden stillness to the world around her - rain had slowed to a stop, animals froze and even the air around her chilled. Everything except her. Ray took a step forward and brushed her hand on the still droplets, surprised by how they moved and fell apart at her touch.

She looked up, trying to see how far the rain had stopped still she noticed a dark figure atop a hill. It was the same darkness that chilled her, called out for her. No, worse.

He was flesh and blood.

“Zarc…”

The darkness had a name and it flowed from her tongue so easily; a name she never heard and a face she’d never seen. A complete stranger and yet the tug in her heart lured her to him and she felt a familiarity toward him.

She watched as he jumped down from the hill, brandishing a glowing weapon in his right hand and a black mask with green cracks in the other. He looked surprised to see her, to be in her presence- the feeling was mutual.

“... how do you know my name?” Zarc asked, refusing to sheath his weapon. The strange girl carried a large staff tied to her back, he needed to make sure he kept himself alert. Especially if she knew him. But that was just it. He had never seen her before.

And yet, her name was in his mind - echoing.

_Ray! Ray! Ray!_

“It’s… it’s a guess.”

 _A lucky one_ , he thought. Zarc stared at her, his eyes studying and traveling down her body till he noticed the bag she dragged. She was merely a scavenger- nothing noteworthy. Hardly dangerous. But he recognized a component sticking out in that bag.

He stepped forward only to have her step back. “Where did you find that droid, Ray?”

“H-How do you know-?”

“I can see the rotator cuff sticking out, you’re not good at this.”

She shook her head, ignoring the tension he attempted to give. “No, how… how do _you_ know my name?”

He dropped his mask, digging his foot into the ground. “The same reason you know mine. Now…” Zarc outstretched his hand, open to her and she felt a strange surge of energy around her. “I’ll have you hand over that droid to me and forget this moment.”

It was always simple. She would succumb and hand over what he wished. And she would walk away, never to be seen again. A fluke, that’s all this was. It had to be. It wasn’t possible that this slip of a girl - a worthless scavenger, was capable of power. He could see her fear, her nausea and anxiety acting up. She was well-beyond her depth and she’d easily give it up for comfort.

Ray gasped, her grip on her bag tight as she stepped forward, her back becoming damp from the frozen rain droplets that still hung in midair. Was that his doing? How could he possess power to still the weather and have the energy to move her foot even a step toward him?

It frightened her.

Or rather. She felt _his_ fear and his uncertainty. And his eyes widened - how could she know?! He was…!

Ray didn’t think and found the strength to turn around, fleeing the trail and running deep into the dense forest. She was running deep into the darkness, and she heard Zarc running fast after her, glowing red hums of light bouncing off the trees as they fell from his blade. She took hold of her staff, knocking debris behind her to hinder in the chase.

She fled into the darkness and he chased the light.


End file.
